poke646fandomcom-20200214-history
Info Unit
The Poke646 Info Unit, also known simply as Info Unit and IU, is a portable communication terminal made by Poke646, solely for the use of Poke646 personnel. It allows communication between personnel via an Info Unit Identity Card, known simply as an IUIC, which will signal a repeating notification upon receiving a message. This notification will not cease until the user has connected their IUIC to an IU. The Info Unit only appears in a functional form in the game Poke646. In Poke646: Vendetta, the Info Unit is replaced by laptops, although a broken Info Unit cameos at the Poke646 Bunker C-07. Overview The IU is a grey, square terminal with a slot for the IUIC in the front of the device, next to a power button, with "Poke646 IU" written on every other side of the device. The screen of the device is on top of the IU, which will retract and detract upon the device being turned on or off. What appears to be a grip can be found on either side of the device, allowing personnel to carry the device with ease. The display of the screen is in two shades of green. When the device is in idle mode, the Poke646 logo is displayed, the Poke646 logo being a dark shade of green and the screen being a light shade, and the squares under the logo buffering continuously from start to finish. When a IUIC is attached to the device however, the color scheme is the opposite, with the screen being a dark shade of green and the text of the message being a light shade. It appears that the device has other functions, what these functions are however is unknown as through the course of the game Poke646 Damien Reeves will only look at the message he has recently received whenever connecting to an IU. Appearances ''Poke646 In Poke646, the IU can be first encountered during the optional training course, with the training course teaching Damien how to properly use the IU. In the main game however, the first IU seen is located in an Audion Industries facility, being used by Dr. Sebastian Fuller - the only other character besides Damien seen using an IU in the game - in the intro. This IU is later used by Damien after finds an IUIC on the shelf to his right upon waking up. Throughout the rest of the game, Damien will receive messages from Dr. Fuller about information upon connecting to the IUIC to an IU after getting a notification about a new message, with the IUs usually located in Poke646 tech vans or other areas where Poke646 personnel were. The only other time Damien receives a message from Dr. Fuller on anything but an IU is when Dr. Fuller hacks a communication terminal on a NCRC subway train to send him a message, as there's no way else to communicate with Damien in the subway train. Poke646: Vendetta'' In Poke646: Vendetta, the function of the IU as a source for information is replaced by laptops located throughout the game. However, Damien comes across the IU he used at Poke646 Bunker C-07 from the first game, though it is broken when he returns there as a result of the alien outbreak going on. Info Unit Messages I'll get to this later. Gallery Poke646 Info Unit - Display.gif|The display on the Info Unit when idle. Interestingly, reused on the holographic buttons for the elevators aboard the Orbital Research Labs. Nation City Railroad Company - Radio.gif|Display on the NCRC radio when idle, which Dr. Sebastian hacks in order to communicate with Damien on the train. Poke646: Vendetta Info Unit - Vendetta Afar.png|The broken IU seen when Damien goes back to Poke646 Bunker C-07, the only IU seen in Poke646: Vendetta. Note the corpse of a scientist who was using it. Info Unit - Vendetta Broken.png|Ditto, up close. Note the still Poke646 logo displaying on the screen. Info Unit - Vendetta Display Broken.png|The broken display on the Info Unit. Category:Poke646 Category:Technology